


Lockbox

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Nude Photos, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: John wasn't attached to things like Sam and Dean were. He only hauled around clothes and his lockboxes.Seeing these lockboxes caused Dean to be curious. At sixteen he didn't know any better. He wanted nothing more than to pry one open and see what his dad hid so much. Sam said it was money, but Dean disagreed. Their dad didn't need to hoard money, they could just scam their way through life. Dean's guess was hunter things. Secret maps and stories of monsters so hidden that most hunters didn't know.With the idea in mind, Dean waited until John left to investigate and Sam went to the library before he picked the lockbox of his choosing.





	Lockbox

Growing up, Dean never had much. Once he lost his mom, John had Sam and him constantly moving from motel to motel. They shared severl things, shoes, shirts, and pants. The only things they had were the items they could fit in the car. Naturally, what was Sam's became Dean's and what was Dean's became Sam's. They were forced to share every object they had. Except, sharing with John, their father, was something they didn't do often.

John had lockboxes, something the boys always saw but never touched. His bags only had clothes and a few photo albums, and what John didn't carry on him he would put in a storage unit. John wasn't attached to things like Sam and Dean were. He only hauled around clothes and his lockboxes. 

Seeing these lockboxes caused Dean to be curious. At sixteen he didn't know any better. He wanted nothing more than to pry one open and see what his dad hid so much. Sam said it was money, but Dean disagreed. Their dad didn't need to hoard money, they could just scam their way through life. Dean's guess was hunter things. Secret maps and stories of monsters so hidden that most hunters didn't know. 

With the idea in mind, Dean waited until John left to investigate and Sam went to the library before he picked the lockbox of his choosing. John had four, three were heavy, but one wasn't. That was the one Dean picked. Maps and papers about the most hidden monsters wouldn't be heavy.

Dean made sure to lock the door to the motel room before digging the lockbox out of John's bag and setting it on the bed. The first code he tried was John's birthday, then his, then Sam's. Once Dean put in Mary's birthday the lock popped open and the box was unlocked. Nervously, Dean opened up the box and stared down at the papers. Except, they weren't papers. They were photos.

A come filled pussy was on the top one. White come dripped out of the pink, slipping down the girls thighs. The next was an ass spanked bright pink, the same color pink as the pussy before. Dean bit his lip, his cock stirring in his jeans. These weren't maps. They were much, much better.

"Damn..." Dean mumbled, picking up the two photos he had already seen. "I guess porn magazines aren't enough anymore."

He picked up another photo, a cock tucked inside a tight pussy. Dean gasped at the sight. The girl had to be in pain, he could see her pussy stretching around the man. The pussy was shaved smooth like a teenage girl. Dean's mouth watered. 

Dean set the lockbox to his side, his hand falling between his legs. Dean ground against his hand, staring at the photos he clutched in his fist. Dean imagined the girls moans as his cock throbbed beneath his touch. He swore under his breath and set the photos down, picking up a new one from the box.

Big tits filled the frame of the photo, come dripping down them. The nipples were red and abused, come painting some parts of them white. The woman held them tight, her boobs spilling over her hands. They were far too big for just the womans hands. Dean could only imagine how soft she would feel beneath his touch. He could spend hours pinching at those nipples. 

After that was a cock tucked between the girls tits. She held her boobs together so that the tip of the cock was the only part to be seen. It was leaking, getting her tits soaked. Dean groaned, his eyes locked on the photo as he undid his pants with one hand. He stuffed his hands into his jeans, fingers curling around his hard, leaking cock. 

Dean jerked himself off, imagining how good it would feel to have his cock pressed between a pair of perfect tits. He would tell the girl to stick her tongue out so with each thrust she would lick the tip. Within seconds Dean was shaking and fucking into his fist sloppily. He needed to slow down. There was more to look at. 

Dean picked up the next photo, a pussy being spread open with two fingers. The clit was visible, along with the girls tight hole and ass. Unlike the first photo, the pussy wasn't filled with come. It was clean shaven and mouthwateringly beautiful. Dean found himself fucking harder into his hand as he looked at it. Dean ran his finger across the clit, then against the hole and anywhere else being shown. It had been too long since he felt a girl and how soft her pink was. 

Dean grunted, fucking into his hand as he grabbed for the next photo. He picked it up and stared at it, tossing his head back and groaning. The girl was naked, light blonde hair fell across her shoulders with her tits and pussy out. Her legs were spread wide, her hands pulling her pussy apart. Her face wasn't in the photo but Dean didn't need to see it. She was hot on her own.

Dean slowed his thrusts, grinding into his hand the way he would grind into a girl. Bottoming out with every thrust, fucking deep into her. The idea of a girl clenching around his cock and moaning for him made Dean shake. He set the photo down after tracing the tits with his thumb and whimpering because they appeared to be so soft. 

The next photo was the girl on all fours, her face hidden but her fucked out pussy on display. Her pussy was pink and dripping with wetness and come. Dean could only imagine how good it would feel to slip inside a pussy that wet. His hips bucked at the thought. Dean wanted to taste her, kiss her pussy before eating all the come out of it. Anything to taste her. 

After that was a photo of the same girl stripping. She wore jean shorts that were far too small and a bra that was slipped down her arms. One of her tits peaked out from behind the fabric while the other stayed covered up. Dean wanted to pull her bra off himself. See how pretty she is. Feel how warm and soft she is. Pull her shorts down with his teeth. Dean ghosted his thumb across the head of his cock and groaned. He had been so pent up, he was already close to coming.

Dean fucked his fist, picking up the next photo. Her jean shorts had been pulled down and a white, lace thong covered up her pussy. The bra was gone, her tits on display. Her fingers pinched and tugged at her nipples. Dean whined thinking about her moans and the gasps she would make while someone played with her. 

Dean was dripping from the head of his cock, his hand soaked in pre-cum. His cock was hard and throbbing, the head red and needy. Dean grabbed for the next photo, his body shaking. It felt so good, he didn't want it to stop, but he was so close. He ached to some, his cock throbbing in his hand. 

Deah picked up another photo. She was on her back, naked. Her tits were out and her legs were spread, showing both of her holes. Dean wanted to fuck her, stuff his dick into her pussy before slamming it into her ass. It had been too long since he had a girl. Dean grunted as his nail traced the girls tits. Her lips showed in the photo, painted in cherry red lipstick. Lipstick kisses littered her tits. Dean grunted and fucked his hand harder. 

There was one photo left in the lock box and Dean grabbed for it and gripped it so tight his knuckles turned white. The woman was naked again, but covered in come. Her tits dripped with it and so did her pussy. Dean tossed his head back and fucked his hand, chasing his orgasm. 

"God, yes!" Dean moaned, arching his back. "Fuck, that's good. Fuck. God... baby... gonna make me come... gonna come in you." He moaned to himself, imagining the woman in the photo riding him, her pussy squeezing his cock.

At the top of the photo was a woman. Long blond hair and cherry lips. She had high cheekbones and eyeshadow that covered her eyelids. Dean stared at her for a moment, his hips stuttering.

"Mom..." Dean breathed out.

His mother had been the woman in every photo. Blonde hair and perky tits. Pink, tight pussy. Even covered in come. That was his mother. And he was about to come thinking about fucking her.

"Mom... come on... fuck..." Dean slammed into his fist, groaning. "Mommy... please... oh god. I'm coming, I'm coming, Mommy! Ah!" Dean came all over his stomach and chest, his hand dripping with come, too.

Dean laid on the bed, panting for a moment. He looked at the photos spread out around him, running his fingers across them. For a moment, Dean studied them, before picking his favorite photo to keep. The last one.


End file.
